What Now?
by whitehalo
Summary: What was Madara really thinking? Behind that orange mask, that hid all emotions? The lavender scent from her brought the question. What Now?


_**What Now?**_

_Some things don't need to be explained, but humans, with the ability to adapt and process, need a reason, even if it leads down an unreasonable and difficult path._

She stared at the flower petal, it was the first time he saw her, the first time she realized the tree that the flower fell from wasn't the petal's owner. His partner died, an exploding artwork, nearly killing him in the process. Normally, in this situation, he would've left her alone, labeled her as a faceless human, maybe even pass her. He did just that only unlike the other times, she did not stir, she simply crushed the flower petal, no expression evident on her face and picked up her cloak walking away.

* * *

_The essence that is life can begin quickly and end as quickly, a flower can be like it, it is born and with one move can die._

She kneeled in front of a tombstone, the rain pelting her as she stared up at the clouds, her eyes open staring at the gray skies. It was the second time he met her, near Amegakure, she was like a statue only she breathed, instead to doing what he did before he watched, curious. She got up and cupped her hands together catching the rain droplets as a small puddle grew into her palms. Her next move was unexpected as she splashed the water gathered into her hand onto her face, the droplets melding into the rain going down her face.

He was watching more in curiosity, from all the people he met he'd never met anyone like her, a sad angel blessed with simple grace. She pointed to where he was the arm barely visible as she turned her eyes to him, it wasn't surprising, she was blind, but nonetheless very aware of his presence.

She picked up her cloak and walked away, the rain still pouring onto her, her cloak being dragged like a toddler's blanket. There were no words exchanged, she didn't want him there, he briefly left.

* * *

_You don't need to see to discover beauty, nor do you need achievement to be the strongest, all you need to do is close your eyes._

The third time they met, she was in the field, near Atkatsuki, he was on his way to see his subordinates, she didn't say anything, she was sleeping peacefully on the grass, a moonflower, stem less, resting on her forehead. Her eyes fluttered open and she stared at the sky, taking the moonflower off of her forehead and held it between her index and her middle. He observed her as she let go of the flower and the wind took it away, he came toward her as she slowly turned her head toward him.

"Flowers, although beautiful hold no beauty in the eyes of humans."

Her voice was delicate with a rough edge, nothing else but content was in her voice. He stared, his right eye and only usable eye, red from the Sharingan, unwavering from her own blind gaze. Her hand that was in a fist opened, particles flew out, the smell of lavender following the particles flying away.

"Do you find beauty in flowers?"

"Depends.."

She smiled a sad smile, as she continued to stare at him, he sat awkwardly where he stood as the screws holding his body together were positioned to make him a bit more comfortable. He found a bit of melancholy staring at her, she was innocent, she had not experienced bloodshed, she had no sin, yet, she was punished, it reminded him of how he was and what he used to be like. What every person used to be like, innocent, till they were plunged into the shinobi life.

He stared at her before standing up, his mangled body hidden under the cloak giving him no difficulty of getting up. He saw that even if she was innocent, she sounded so tired, as if she knew the meaning of true pain.

* * *

_Something's are best left alone, some are supposed to be tampered with, others are discovered by chance but too dangerous to fix._

It was the last time he met her before she was taken in, the lair dark, she was laying on the platform for extracting demons, she stared at the light that was at the ceiling, it didn't lead out but it was the only thing there. He stared at her as she turned to him.

"…"

Silence was the only comfort there as she continued to stare at him, he stared back, innocent yet not, a sad angel with simple grace, covered in the sins of others. There were no tears, it was funny, every person he met or killed, at least he knew their names, this one, they conversed, they shared silent understanding, and if he could and would call his relationship as it was, he would say they were… friends.

"What now?"

He blinked, confused, the question both perturbed him and caught him off guard, she was about to die, why would she want to know what would happen now.

"You'll die."

She turned away and stared up at the light going down her in a sad way, a smile that seemed to make the light brighter graced her lips. He stared.

"When I die, promise me you won't regret anything."

"…"

It was strange, she was asking him to not regret his choice, to kill her? To gain power? Or something else? He did not understand.

"Yea…"

"When the sky cries, the flowers bloom, strange how things turn out."

He walked out of the bright light, it seemed that he didn't get her name after all. After that he never saw her again, not even her dead corpse as the demon was sealed, she disappeared into the light, a lavender scent trailed to him.

* * *

**What Now?**

Her last question left him confused that day and now he understood now, it had been 4 years and they had finally sealed the last demon, the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Surprisingly the last jinchuriki, was strong enough to survive the ceremony despite the years he lived with the biju. So what now? His body was in top shape, he had nothing more to do.

**You won't regret.**

He looked at the field of flowers behind him, the lavender scent mixed in with the other smells wafted to him. He was free of his mask, the day it slipped was when he met her. He stared at the small mound he made for her, it was still strange, someone he met five times and somehow understood her. Even if he was free of his mask would he be free of this disatisfaction like all humans? The perfectly flawed creation that walked the Earth? He didn't know what was next.

_What Now?_


End file.
